User talk:Rukora
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rukora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 16:44, October 4, 2009 Other football tournaments If there are any future football tournaments, they will be organised by the MFA. Whether or not they are held will be based on the success of the World Cup. Joe Foxon 08:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Solvoian Relations I would be happy to have a treaty. How's this look: Rukora-Solvoia Treaty -Neither state will declare war on the other -Neither state will attempt to claim one another's territory -Both states will aid eachother in war (should they not be the aggressor) If you want changes made, just ask. New Message:Ok, I'll put it on the page. Slinky friendship Thank you for contacting me. Under normal circumstances, I would gladly accept this alliance. However, the Slinky Empyre is currently experiencing some changes that would hopefully bring more prosperity to ourselves and our allies. If this comes to pass, I hope you be in contact with your nation soon. P.S.: We surely appreciate your usage of our local dialect. Thank you. ::-Kyng Fyrst GUM and Erusia Sorry, but I can't actually help with the GUM or with Erusia! I'm an editor employed on their behalf, but I don't represent them and I'm not a real citizen of Erusia. You can apply for GUM membership by going here or by contacting lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org - for diplomacy with "my nation" send an e-mail to erusia@live.co.uk - if you want it to be seen quickly put NPEC-FA at the front of your subject and it should go straight to the Foreign office! ptrcancer (Admin) 23:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) MFA It is not allowed to campaign for votes as you have done on the page User talk:Kaznia2. You can tell other nations about the tournament but can't ask for them to vote for you to be hosts. You will escape punishment this time because you probably didn't know this, but further offences may bring about points deductions, exclusion from hosting and total disqualification. None of these will be used on this particular occasion. Joe Foxon 21:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relarions Greetings, I would indeed be interested in opening relations with Rukora, but I do not feel that using talk pages to negotiate would be the best of ideas, for reasons of privacy. If you could send a message to egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk (replace {AT} with @) with the deal that you had in mind, then I would be happy to continue negotiations via email. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RSD Let's go with an informal relationship for now. Parker I of Secundomia 00:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Solvoian Activity The Solvo Federation is still active. Unfortunately, we don't post very often. We are still interested with Rukoran relations; if we are no longer active, our page will say so. Territory thank you for that. I will be sure not to implicate Ollanx administration on any of your claimed areas.Emperor Oli I MUSC The Federation would definetly be willing to join MUSC... Of course, we don't have much culture at the moment. I hope things will heat up again this summer Oops I think it was a accident... last night I was adding the Zonian Confederacy to the list and they're not their two, so I must have accidentally deleted it. Flaradonia Unfortunately, relations between the Federation and the Flaradonians is near war. They declared war on Austenasia, breaking our treaty, then complained we did not honor our agreement and declare war also. This led to the SDC being dissolved. We're not sure if this will end in violence. Our treaty mandates mutual defense... just thought you might want a heads up. Maybe you want to tell them this so they will not declare war on us? Also, it's possible that I have the Zonian Confederacy on our side, just in case. Not sure about the Grand Vicarate.